Imaging devices and methods for forming hard copy images upon media continue to adapt and improve as consumer demands increase for arrangements with increased imaging speeds or imaging quality. Improvements may be made in existing imaging technologies and new imaging technologies have also been developed to meet these demands.
Some imaging methods use various types of long-run print forms, such as gravure signatures, offset plates, or flexographic belts, which may carry a recorded representation of a desired image. Other imaging methods implement marking methods without the use of printing forms. Exemplary marking imaging methods include various types of ink jet imaging. Electrostatic imaging methods are also used in imaging applications such as laser imaging and may include steps of discharging portions of an electrically charged dielectric member to form images.
The various imaging methods may have different respective advantages which may be preferred for use in different imaging applications, including for example, high print quality reproduction applications, high imaging speed applications, and color reproduction applications.